


China Love

by cataclysmicconniption



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Christmas/New Year, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoba goes out of Midorijima to see Mink instead, Koujaku thinks he’s going to spend the holidays alone. In comes Noiz, graduated and all grown up, to keep him company. The results are surprisingly pleasant. High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there’s a part two after all. There will be three parts because I am so lazy and a huge procrastinator trying to break the habit, so please bear with me. I give myself a week at least to finish the whole thing. This is for le anon who asked for another School!AU fic: it’s late and I’m sorry, but Happy New Year to you and all my lovely followers. <3 Also un-betaed so beware.

"Are you sure you’ll be okay? Granny says you can come by and visit her anytime you know. You’re always welcomed to our home, Koujaku."

Aoba looked at his childhood friend closely as Koujaku helped him carry his bags to the taxi waiting outside. Snow was falling lightly around Midorijima, but there was news that a storm would be coming later on that night. School was closed for the holidays, and honestly Aoba was glad for the little vacation. He loved his students and his job, but his nerves were more than a little strained from dealing with high school drama, angst, and tears.

Except for now.

"I’ll be fine, Aoba. I’ll visit Tae-san before the week is over, but I’ll manage to keep myself busy somehow. I don’t want to be too much of a nuisance to her all holiday," Koujaku said as he placed the bags in the backseat. "You don’t need to worry about me. You’re supposed to be excited about this trip, remember? I’m sure Mink hasn’t slept in days waiting for you."

"You hippo…"

Aoba was flying out of Midorijima to spend the holidays with Mink. Mink had retired from teaching two years ago after deciding that he wanted to go back and be on home soil.The news had been really hard for Aoba; the thought of being thousands and thousands of miles away from his boyfriend was more than heartbreaking, but they made it work somehow. Video-chats, phone-calls, and letters every other weekend kept their relationship solid, but now Aoba was going to actually see Mink with his own eyes once again.

Koujaku was more than happy for his best friend; it was nice to see true love persevere over such a tough obstacle.

"Just make sure you take a break in-between okay? You’ll be useless to me if you’re too sore from all the… celebrating," Koujaku said with a wink as Aoba got into the taxi and closed the door. He chuckled as the blue-haired man let down the window, exposing his red face and glowing eyes to the cold one last time.

"Koujaku… Take care."

"Take care, Aoba."

And with that, the taxi drove off, the exhaust filling the winter air. Koujaku stood and watched until Aoba was truly out of his sight, until the taxi disappeared around the corner down the street, before letting out a sigh. He felt foolish now as the cold began to really sink in and the winds blew through his thin jacket. He was happy for Aoba, really he was, but now he felt alone — lonely even. He’d always celebrated the holidays with Aoba no matter what since his return to Midorijima years ago. It was something he had gotten used to, and now…

Koujaku sighed again as he took out a cigarette. He lit it and took one puff before glancing at the sky. It was gray and ominous-looking, snowflakes continuing to fall down more and more with each passing minute.

The storm was coming fast.

-

Koujaku decided to settle on a whole bottle of sake and a few bowls of udon and yakisoba noodles from a convenience store down the street, carrying the bags with ease as he headed home. There was no point in eating big since he was eating alone. Tae had offered him a plate, and even Mizuki and Clear had offered a seat at their place but Koujaku just refused. He wasn’t really in the mood to actually celebrate anymore anyway. He hoped that his apartment wasn’t too cold and that all his neighbors were inside their own homes; he didn’t feel like freezing or flirting right now.

As he made his way up the steps to the third floor carefully, he wondered if Aoba was on the plane right now or was there a slight delay. Dusting the snow off his shoulders, Koujaku started when he saw a young man standing outside his apartment. The young man was dressed in a green hoodie with bunny ears and black pants, the hood covering his head. He sat in front of the door, kept entertained by his laptop. Koujaku isn’t sure how to approach him, uncertainty dancing in his stomach. On the one hand, he could probably scare the boy off no problem, but if the boy chose to be hostile it could cause some problems. Koujaku was a good fighter but he was also older now.

"Oi, are you lost or something?"

The man looked up at him from his spot on the floor, and Koujaku felt his heart catch in his throat. Piercing green eyes stared blankly at him for a moment before glinting mischievously like a familiar set of piercings under the lighting. It’d been a while — three years to be exact — but Koujaku would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"It’s you…"

Noiz stood up and dusted his pants off before looking at Koujaku again.

"What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Koujaku-sensei.”

-

The atmosphere shifted the moment he let Noiz into his home. It was cold, but not so cold that they would freeze. Either way, Koujaku turned up the heat as he ushered Noiz into his living room and turned on the lights. Awkward wasn’t the right word for the situation (and it probably never would be), Koujaku thought as he set the bags in the kitchen. He glanced over at Noiz as the younger man flopped on his sofa, a disinterested look on his face.

Noiz still looked the same and seemed to act the same, and yet there was something different about him. Something more mature. Probably because he is three years older… right? Koujaku asked himself as he looked in the fridge.

"I don’t really have anything that you might like… will a soda do?"

"… That’s fine."

Koujaku gave the soda to Noiz and sat across from him, opening his own can of beer. They sat in silence for several minutes, nothing to keep them company save for the ticking of the clock down the hall. Koujaku sipped at his drink, unsure of what to say. He hadn’t seen Noiz since he taught him in his second-year class, and he didn’t communicate with the teachers that taught him afterwards.

He knew he had graduated eventually, and that was it.

"You have a clean place. For a guy."

Noiz said this more to himself than Koujaku, his eyes scanning the apartment. There was nothing out of order or all over the place, save for a few specks of dust on a stack of books. Koujaku shrugged, not sure if that was a compliment or insult. He had always kept a clean place since he started living on his own; even women he had brought over when he was younger had found his cleanliness alone amazing.

"I have my days. You just happened to come after I straightened things up for the holidays. Speaking of which… how long were you sitting outside?"

"… Three hours."

"Eh?! Are you crazy? You could’ve gotten frostbite! Hell, you might have it right now!"

Koujaku reached out and took Noiz’s hands, observing them closely before looking him over fully. He wasn’t sure what to look for but nothing seemed to be discolored or too red or too blue, so that was a wonderful sign. Noiz gave him an annoyed look as he pulled away, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning back.

"So, uh… why did you decide to come to my place anyway? Did something happen? I thought you graduated last year."

"I did."

"Then why are you here?"

Koujaku watched in fascination as Noiz averted his eyes, pouting almost.

"… No reason."

"What kind of…? Nevermind. Look, I’m glad to see that you’re in good health and not frozen in this weather, but I can’t let you stay here," Koujaku said firmly, setting his can down on the table between them.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"It’s strange enough, don’t you think? A teacher letting a student stay over in their home. People would talk."

"You were my teacher, and that was three years ago. I’ve graduated now. We have no ties whatsoever anymore.No one’s going to care.”

"What about your parents? Won’t they care that you’re out in this weather, and with a stranger no doubt?"

"… My parents aren’t here."

"Ah? What do you mean? Do they not stay in this area? We can just call them then and let them know you’ll be home tomorrow, once the storm’s passed. I’m sure they’ll understand —"

"My parents don’t live here. They’re in Germany."

Koujaku gaped at Noiz, shocked. He found it hard to believe that Noiz’s parents would allow him to live in Midorijima alone at such a young age, but thinking back to when he taught him, it didn’t sound so outrageous. Koujaku couldn’t remember ever meeting Noiz’s parents during parent-teacher conferences or anything like that. Still, why would his parents let him go so far away and not do anything to get him back?

As if reading his mind, Noiz set his can down on the table too and sat up. His expression remained impassive, but Koujaku could see the anger and pain in his eyes. A familiar feeling of empathy and sympathy swelled in his chest at that. As great as everything was going for him now, the older man had also suffered a troubled childhood.

Noiz spoke then, focusing in the can and nothing else.

"I ran away from home and came here when I was sixteen. I’m sure my parents know that I’m missing, but they don’t care. They never did. I’m a disgrace to the family… because I can’t feel pain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Noiz spend time together, and learn things from everyone else. Some good, some not so good. Terrible summary is terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Part... 2. Haha, I really tried to focus on making a story here and I've restarted more than three times so this is what I finally got out of procrastinating. Not sure when the last chapter will be posted... not sure if next chapter will be the last one either. Um, please tread carefully. It's late and I've been brainstorming while writing so yeah. Please enjoy and thanks for stopping by!

In the end, Koujaku lets Noiz stay with him, at least for the night. There's no point in sending him out into the storm, which comes violently out of nowhere later on that night. Koujaku hears the storm while he sleeps, tossing and turning to find just the right spot. Noiz sleeps on the couch with spare clothes that Koujaku finds. He doesn't complain about the size or anything, just silently gives them a once over before cocooning himself in blankets and falling asleep.

It's almost mind-boggling, the situation. Almost.

Koujaku falls asleep with twitchy lips.

-

The storm is gone by morning, Midorijima covered completely in snow. Koujaku can hear the neighborhood children laughing and playing outside the moment day breaks as he and Noiz make their way down the stairs of the apartment complex. The wind is chilly, and for once Koujaku is thankful for saving the scarf Aoba bought him last year.

"So, you live on the other side of Midorijima then?" Koujaku asks, glancing over at Noiz. Unlike Koujaku, he's not as bundled up for the weather, choosing to wear his hoodie and pants again.

"... Yes," Noiz replies blandly, gazing straight ahead. "I've lived over there since sophomore year."

"Then... why did you come over to my place then? Especially after all this time?"

Noiz suddenly turns to him, glaring angrily.

"Does it really matter, Koujaku-sensei? Are you troubled by my sudden company or something?"

"Err, no, that's not it..." Koujaku rubs his neck uneasily at those words, suddenly feeling guilty. It's not like Noiz has caused him any trouble at this point -- not that he really did in high school either -- and Koujaku did let him stay overnight after all. "Look, I'm sorry for being so tactless all right? I'm just really curious, you know? And you don't have to call me sensei," he added as an after-thought. "We're not teacher and student anymore; it's not like you want to call me that anyway."

"..."

Noiz doesn't readily reply, leaving them to walk in silence. The streets are crowded with passersby playing in the snow, making snowmen and throwing snowballs at one another. It's something new to see for Koujaku, who can barely remember playing in snow during his own childhood. He remembers playing with Aoba when he first came to Midorijima but other than that he stayed inside. The snow was too pure in his opinion, too beautiful to play in.

"... I got it."

"Hmm?" Koujaku looks over to see Noiz staring back at him.

"A nickname, for you."

"Oh yeah...?"

Koujaku isn't sure why, but he feels a bit excited about this. Maybe Noiz will give him something simple but fitting? He'd never been nicknamed by anyone else except Aoba and that in itself was accidental but coincidentally catchy. Noiz smiles at him -- no, he smirks --and answers with such smugness that Koujaku is instantly reminded of the brat in his class.

"Yeah, old man."

-

"Waaaaaah, Koujaku-san and Noiz-san are here to visit!"

Koujaku smiles at Clear as he takes off his shoes to enter the apartment. Noiz does the same silently, looking anywhere but at the bubbly homeowner and following both adults down the hall. The apartment is pristine, not a book out of place or dirt covering the shelves. It's a major improvement, Koujaku thinks, considering that Clear just recently moved in. 

"It is a pleasant surprise," Mizuki says as they enter the living room. He smiles lovingly at Clear as he sits next to him before turning back to Koujaku and Noiz. The low hum of the television keeps them company.

"Eh, Noiz and I were running errands, and your place was right around the corner so why not?" Koujaku shrugs with a small smile. "I see you two have been busy cleaning since the last time I came over."

Mizuki snorts at that comment.

"All Clear's idea."

"Ah! But it was the only way I could stay with Mizuki-san for good!"

"... You're together?"

Noiz asks quietly and all eyes turn to him in bemusement. It was no secret that Clear had been dating Mizuki right out of high school; the younger man had nearly screamed it from the top of the school building after he received his diploma two years ago. Clear claps his hands in realization, eyes shining brightly.

"That's right! Noiz-san was busy with important things in high school, and he graduated a year before me too! I was so sad, having no one to talk to... but then I met Mizuki-san and Koujaku-san and Aoba-san, and everything was okay again. Still... how has Noiz-san been?"

Noiz shrugs. "All right."

"Do you still live over there with the Rhyme players? Is that why you're with Koujaku-san now? Has something happened? Do you need a place to stay ---"

"No."

Noiz gets up suddenly, a nasty frown on his face. He lives the living room without a word and the others sit in silence as they hear the front door close loudly. Koujaku looks back at Clear and is surprised to see a look of guilt on the younger man's face. Were these things he wasn't supposed to know about? Was this the reason Noiz had decided to crash at his place so suddenly, so randomly?

Mizuki grabs Clear's hand and squeezes gently, giving a comforting smile.

"I see Noiz-kun is still as secretive as ever."

"What do you mean secretive? Is there something I need to know?"

"Koujaku..."

Mizuki and Clear glance at one another.

"Is Noiz-kun staying with you?"

"He stayed with me last night."

"We would tell you, really, but... this is something Noiz needs to tell you. Still," Mizuki adds as Koujaku stands up, "make sure you look after him. Really look after him. Keep him safe. Noiz acts all tough and distant, but he's still a child in my eyes. Yours too."

"... Yeah."

Koujaku bows and apologizes before heading to the door. As he puts on his shoes, he starts when he feels something tug on his sleeve. Turning around, Koujaku comes face-to-face with Clear, who still looks guilt-ridden as he tugs on the hem of his winter sweater.

"I'm really sorry, Koujaku-san. I didn't mean to make Noiz-san leave. I just wanted to make sure that he was doing okay since high school..."

"It's fine, Clear. Noiz can be more than a little difficult."

"... Koujaku-san."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you. But you mustn't tell Noiz-san."

-

"Oi! Oi, Noiz, slow down dammit!"

Koujaku trudges in the snow as fast as he can, the cold air burning his lungs. Noiz doesn't really leave the apartment after all like they thought; he stands out waiting until Koujaku is done before walking ahead. He continues walking, not looking back once -- no matter how many times Koujaku calls out to him.

Damn brat.

"Why are you walking away from me? I thought you wanted to see me."

Noiz stops at that and looks back. Koujaku is grateful because his lungs feel like they might explode from trying to keep up with someone so fast. He bends over slightly and grabs his knees, gasping for air. For a moment, neither of them say anything to each other. The sound of laughter can be heard from a few blocks over, but otherwise there is nothing but silence.

"... You weren't supposed to know about any of that. What Clear said."

"What? You mean Rhyme? I know of it. I didn't know you were a part of it," Koujaku says through several gasps, and it's the truth. There had been plenty of students that dealt with Rhyme and Rib; even Koujaku had dabbled in Rib when he was younger, along with Mizuki and a few other teachers. But that was then.

"I was. I helped find codes and where the battles would take place to make spare cash, but then one day I stopped."

"Just like that? Why?"

"... It doesn't matter, old man."

"O-Oi!"

Koujaku sighs as Noiz continues walking ahead without him.

Why do I even bother? And... what's this feeling in my heart?

-

"I don't see you for almost a week and you finally show your face? Shameful!"

Koujaku laughs uncomfortably as Tae stares him down. He feels guilty enough, which is what brought him to her household in the first place, but that probably won't save him from the tongue-lashing he deserves. Noiz sits beside him, nibbling on one of Tae's famous biscuits. He looks confused, trying to decide if he likes the taste or not.

"... It's sweet."

"If you don't want it, don't force yourself to eat it! I don't care!"

Tae huffs and sips her tea quietly, eyes never leaving Koujaku. Koujaku laughs again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Forgive me, Tae-san, I have been busy lately. I'll do better, I promise. Have you... have you heard from Aoba yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ah..."

Koujaku falls silent at that, unsure of what to say or feel. Noiz glances at him before finishes his biscuit. He dusts the crumbs off his clothes and stands up, pushing his chair back under the table.

"I'm going outside," he says in a tone that Koujaku can't put his finger on and he leaves the kitchen before Koujaku can say anything. The front door slams loudly and hard enough to rattle. Koujaku looks at Tae apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Tae-san. I'll have him apologize before we leave."

"It's all right. He's just a boy. Aoba has slammed the door many times, almost as many of the times that he forgot to lock the door."

Tae and Koujaku smile faintly at that. Tae sets her teacup down softly and stares at Koujaku fully and for once, the older man can see everything. He sees how tired Tae really looks and how much she's aged and a few gray strands in her hair. Her eyes bore into his so strongly that Koujaku is too afraid to blink.

"Koujaku... you love my grandson."

"Ah?" Koujaku stares, gobsmacked by the sudden statement. He laughs again, trying to find the words and cover his thundering heartbeat. "Of course I love Aoba, Tae-san! He's like a little brother to me."

"You know what I mean, Koujaku. I can see it in your eyes. Hear it in your voice. It really pains you that he's spending Christmas elsewhere, doesn't it?"

Koujaku doesn't reply but he knows he doesn't have to. Neither of them say anything after that, nor do they hear the sound of the door opening and closing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is explained, and things only get better. Beware of sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Hopefully this is good enough. Un-betaed so beware of that too. Thanks for reading~

By the time they arrived on the other side of town, the sun was beginning to set, the wind beginning to blow harder and cooler. Koujaku grimaced, pulling the scarf tighter around him. He had only been on this side of town once or twice, but it still made him uneasy seeing all the graffiti and dilapidated buildings. Mostly everyone in Midorijima left this area years ago, and the only ones that stayed behind were delinquents and trouble-makers.

So why did Noiz live down here?

"Over here."

Noiz's voice came out tersely as he stopped in front of an older-looking apartment complex. It wasn't too bad from being well-built and maintained over the years, Koujaku observed as they walked up the steps. There was nothing to keep them company except for the crunching of the snow. Koujaku looked at Noiz, who walked ahead of him still. The younger man hadn't spoken to him or acknowledged his presence since they left Tae's, and honestly Koujaku couldn't help but feel a bit hurt and pissed off because what did he do?

"Oi, Noiz! Long time, no see!"

"Yeah, we wondered what happened to you!"

"Hey, who's your little friend? A bit old to be hanging around here yeah?"

A group of guys that were standing off to the side came over to Noiz and Koujaku as they stopped at what the older man guessed was Noiz's home. Just like Noiz, they were dressed in green and black attire, multiple piercings on their persons. Koujaku braced himself, wishing he had brought his sword as the boys leered at him. Stupid kids.

Noiz paid them no mind as he unlocked the door and opened it slightly. He looked at Koujaku calmly as if they were the only ones outside and not surrounded by a possible gang. Koujaku would've found it comical if things weren't possibly going to get worse.

"Get inside." Noiz said sternly, no room for argument.

"Ah, but..." Koujaku looked at the boys and back at Noiz, unable to hold back a worried expression. Even if things got ugly, what kind of adult would he be by letting Noiz fight these punks all by himself?

"Get inside!"

Noiz took Koujaku by the arm and forcefully led him inside before closing the door behind him, the lock clicking. Koujaku stared at the door, unable to move or think. He heard murmuring for a moment before there was nothing but absolute quiet. Did they leave? Was Noiz all right? Should he open the door? Mind racing, Koujaku backed away from the door, trying to calm himself from doing anything too rash.

He'd wait three minutes, five tops. If Noiz didn't come in then, he'd raise Hell.

The door unlocked then and Noiz stepped inside, looking blank as ever. Koujaku waited for him to close the door and lock it back before saying anything.

"Ah, are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"... No."

"What did they want from you?"

"Nothing," Noiz replied as he removed his shoes and walked down the hall, uncaring if Koujaku followed or not. Frowning, Koujaku did the same and hurried after the brat, trying to remain calm. He didn't understand why Noiz was being so secretive and closed-up now, especially since they were getting along fine hours ago. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much either.

Noiz's apartment wasn't really messy, just cluttered with clothes and boxes put here and there; it almost looked like he was packing up to move. They ended up in the bedroom, Noiz flopping onto the bed -- the only piece of furniture in the room. Koujaku stood at the doorway, his arms folded and patience running thin.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you wanted to see me. Why are you pushing me away so suddenly? Did I do something?"

Noiz only answered with a glare, and Koujaku sighed. Back to their old ways huh?

"Stop being a brat. I can't figure out what's wrong if you just mope and glare at me," he said irately. "How fair is that to me anyway, when you came barging into my life out of nowhere? I've tried bonding and spending the holidays with you to the best of my ability, but all you've done is run away from me and everyone that cares about you!"

"... It's not like you really wanted me there in the first place."

"Eh?"

Koujaku stared at Noiz in shock as the younger man continued to glare at him, his eyes glowing from the lights.

"To you, I'm still that kid you taught in high school even though I graduated three years ago, but we're both different now. I used to see you as a bothersome old man, and I thought I had learned everything about you and why all the girls always showered you with candies and affection in class everyday. But I guess I was wrong. I didn't know that you loved Aoba-sensei... still."

"Still? What do you mean --"

"It wasn't really a secret in high school... and I overheard you and the old lady talking earlier. I didn't even realize Aoba-sensei was out of town, really. Not that I care or anything."

"Oh, y-yeah. He went to go see Mink-san for the holidays."

"The counselor?"

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell and both men averted their eyes. Koujaku wasn't sure what to say. Was his love for Aoba always that obvious? More importantly, why did Noiz sound so bitter about it? What did it matter if Koujaku still had feelings for Aoba, even if his childhood friend was dating someone else now?

There's something I need to tell you. But you mustn't tell Noiz-san.

Ah, Koujaku thought with wide eyes, it was all piecing itself together now. What Clear told him not to say, and why Noiz was acting this way. There was only one way to be sure. Koujaku made his was over to Noiz and sat next to him, the bed creaking with the extra weight. Their knees touched accidentally, and Koujaku felt Noiz stiffened beside him, but he didn't pull away. A small smile tugged at the older man's lips.

"... It's true that I love Aoba, and that I loved him for a long time. When he started dating Mink-san I was more than a little... upset over the whole thing. I was even upset when he left to spend the holidays with him after spending it every year with me. But I realize I can't keep being that way. Aoba's happy, so I should be too. It's not fair to him or me that I keep harboring such feelings. And," he added, glancing at Noiz, "it's not fair to you."

Noiz looked away, but Koujaku could see the blush rising along his neck.

"... What does it matter if it's unfair to me?"

"You tell me."

Noiz didn't speak, and an unpleasant feeling suddenly tugged at Koujaku's gut; maybe he had said too much too fast? Then he felt it -- a light, hesitant brush of fingers against his own as Noiz entwined them together. More than elated, Koujaku squeezed his hand gently.

"Let's go back to my place."

-

The moon was high in the cloudless sky, not a hint of snow falling tonight. Koujaku stared at it intently as he listened to some of his neighbors talking below his window. It hadn't taken a lot to convince Noiz to bring some clothes and come back with him; he probably would've stayed with him if the younger man had refused. Thankfully, the group of Rhymers were gone by the time they left, and the trip back home was quicker.

Still, there's some things that still need to be answered.

"... Thanks for letting me use the shower."

Koujaku looked up to see Noiz standing at his doorway, wrapped in nothing but a towel again. Koujaku looked away, feeling that strange emotion coming back again. Was he fascinated by Noiz's body? The boy did look nice and fit, and the piercings were a great touch actually but still.

"Is there a particular reason you aren't wearing clothes, even though we walked across Midorijima just to get them?"

"... Yes."

Noiz's feet padded against the floor as he made his way over to Koujaku and plopped down beside him, getting a little water on the sheets. Before Koujaku could tell him to get off, Noiz grabbed his face and kissed him. Nothing special or passionate, just a simple peck on the lips.

"Wh-What..." Koujaku failed to find the words as Noiz pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"... I stopped doing Rhyme for you. For me too. Those guys just wanted me to come back, but I want to do something better with my life now and Rhyme isn't going to cut it anymore."

"B-but how... and why..."

"A lot of kids did Rhyme and Rib at school, but I wasn't sure if you knew I was a part of it. I tried very hard to keep my tracks clean so that you wouldn't find out. I don't know why," Noiz added with a sudden look of discomfort. "I don't know why, but your opinion has always meant a lot to me since I first saw you."

"A-ah... oh. Oh!"

Koujaku felt his face burn then, speechless. Even though Clear had told him the same thing, hearing the brat say it was... more than satisfying.

Noiz took Koujaku's hands in his, entwining their fingers once more. He kissed his knuckles lightly, even the ones covered in scars. Koujaku shivered at the intimate acts. It had been a while since he participated in such an act, what with teaching and tending to his students.

"I've been thinking about moving back home. To Germany," Noiz said when he pulled away again. "I doubt my parents will be happy to see me, but if I want to look forward to gaining anything in my life, I have to start over and make things right -- starting with them."

"I see," Koujaku replied, "but... what does any of this have to do with me?"

Noiz smiled -- smiled -- as he leaned in to kiss Koujaku again.

"I want to take you with me. I want to be with you."

"W-Wait..." Koujaku said as Noiz kissed him again and trailed kisses along his jawline. He gasped as Noiz nibbled his earlobe, sliding his hand into the older man's kimono. "Noiz, wait..."

"Hmm?"

Noiz stopped, looking at Koujaku with furrowed brows. Panting slightly, Koujaku fought off his sudden nervousness and removed his kimono, letting it sink to the floor. For once he was glad that he didn't wear boxers under his kimono tonight. He blushed under Noiz's approving gaze, not bothering to cover himself as he untied his hair too.

"You're just like I envisioned," Noiz said, letting the towel fall to the floor so that they were both bare. Koujaku sputtered, almost choking on his spit.

"Y-you perverted brat! You imagined me naked?!"

"All the girls did it. I was just one of the guys that did it too."

"... How flattering." Koujaku deadpanned as Noiz pulled him into another kiss. He grabbed the younger man's shoulders as he felt his tongue slip into his mouth, groaning as Noiz's tongue-ring rubbed against the roof of his mouth. It was foreign to him, these piercings. The women he had slept with were always plain -- beautiful, but missing that certain addition.

But that was then.

"Lay down," Noiz ordered, helping Koujaku onto his back. He loomed over the older man as he covered him with kisses from his neck downward. Koujaku squirmed and moaned as Noiz kissed him here, bit him there, and licked to soothe. Goosebumps broke out along his skin from the touch and cold. He started when Noiz spread open his legs.

"You're packing in more than one place I see," Noiz commented with an impressed gaze as he looked at Koujaku's half-hard dick. "No wonder the girls flounced after you everywhere you went."

"Gah! Would you stop mentioning talking about other students?" Koujaku grumbled, shielding his eyes in embarrassment. It was bad enough that he was exposing himself to another man, but to an old student no doubt...

Noiz smiled teasingly, grabbing the appendage firmly. He stroked it gently, rubbing his thumb along the slick head. He had always dreamt of seeing Koujaku like this, shaking and blushing under his ministrations. As he took him in his mouth inch by inch, the younger man hummed in pure delight of his dreams coming true.

Koujaku wailed at the hot and wet feeling of Noiz's mouth around him, fighting not to thrust up into his throat. It had been a while since he had been touched in any way, and Noiz was sucking him so hard that Koujaku knew he wouldn't last long at all.

"Ah, Noiz... Noiz! I'm gonna -- !"

Koujaku groaned as he came, grabbing Noiz's hair as an anchor. Noiz swallowed it all, a content look on his face. He suckled Koujaku until he was completely limp and pulled away slowly, reluctantly. Koujaku gasped for air, feeling light-headed.

"Haa... Sorry..."

"For what?"

"Coming... so early..."

"It's fine," Noiz said as he slid back up to Koujaku and kissed him soundly on the lips. The older man could taste the tang of his own release and grimaced slightly. "We have all night."

Koujaku nodded as Noiz helped him onto his knees so that he was staring out the window. The moon was still high in the sky, shining brightly upon them. Koujaku started as Noiz kissed along his back, licking every scar and along his tattoos. He had never shown anyone except those close to him, those who knew him heart and soul, and even the women he had slept with never seen them all.

"When did you get these?" Noiz asked as he slid his hand up and down Koujaku's sides. Koujaku moaned lightly, stretching his back at the touch.

"When I was very young... for family reasons."

He was grateful that Noiz didn't ask him to elaborate, choosing instead to continuing kissing him all the way down to his lower back. He playfully squeezed Koujaku's cheeks before spreading them apart, gazing at the twitching orifice before him. It pleased him greatly that no one had touched the older man here ever -- except for now.

Koujaku glanced back hesitantly, suddenly feeling more than exposed. He'd never done anything like this, even with women, but he trusted Noiz not to hurt him or do something harmful. His eyes widened when he watched Noiz lean in and felt something something hot and wet press against his hole. His tongue -- Noiz's tongue -- was touching him in such a private place.

"N-Ngh... ah!"

Koujaku gripped the sheets as Noiz prodded him with his tongue, spreading his cheeks as much as he could. He licked and slurped noisily, easing his tongue into Koujaku and thrusting in and out. Koujaku shut his eyes tightly, face hot as he pushed back against Noiz's tongue.

He couldn't hold back the slue of moans and swears as he became hard again, dripping on the sheets. Noiz continued to thrust his tongue deeper into Koujaku as he eased a finger into him as well, trying to stretch him well. Koujaku winced at the sudden rough intrusion, tightening up on instinct.

"Relax," Noiz said as he pushed his finger in slowly, breaking through the resistance. Koujaku gritted his teeth as Noiz added a second finger, urging himself to relax under the strange feeling. It hurt but not so much that Koujaku wanted it to end, and as Noiz continued to push in and out, the older man got used to the scissoring and stretching.

"Ah... haa... mm... ah!"

Koujaku cried out as Noiz struck something within him that made him see stars. When Noiz experimentally stroked that spot again, Koujaku groaned loudly, his cock oozing non-stop. Pleased, Noiz rubbed the older man's inner walls before pulling his fingers out. His own cock was hard and heavy between his legs, and as ready as he was to enter Koujaku, Noiz needed one last thing.

"You have lube don't you, old man?"

"A-ah... yeah... Yeah."

Koujaku reached over into one of his many drawers and fished out what Noiz asked for. Popping the cap open, Noiz pours more than plenty on Koujaku's hole before applying the rest onto his cock. He would buy more later. Stroking himself until he was slick, Noiz positioned himself behind Koujaku and pressed the head of his cock against him.

Koujaku hitched his breath, a wave of terror coming over him. Noiz felt him shudder and leaned against his back, placing his hands over Koujaku's. He squeezed them as he pushed in, the lube and preparation helping him ease inside. Koujaku threw his head back, biting down on his lip as he felt Noiz's cock (and... his piercings?) stretch him more than two fingers ever could. The pain was uncomfortable, but that was it.

"I'm in," Noiz gasped, pushed in to the hilt. "I'm inside you. All right, old man?"

"Haa... Yeah... Move."

Koujaku grabbed the headboard as Noiz started moving inside him, blushing at the squishing noises from the saliva and lube. Noiz held onto Koujaku's hips as he thrust harder, reveling in the tight heat around his dick and the sounds of pleasure coming out of the older man's mouth. Koujaku felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Noiz struck his prostate continuously, digging his nails into the bedpost. His body burned from the passion, sweat coating both their bodies as Noiz rested against him entirely. Koujaku was going mad, saliva dripping down his chin as Noiz started pounding into him faster. He was going to come without being touched, he was going to come...

Koujaku wailed as he came onto the sheets, spurting with each thrust until Noiz came inside him with a grunt. He held onto the headboard as Noiz pulled out of him, semen dripping down his shaky legs. His mind was blank and eyes glazed as Noiz took him into his embrace and laid down. They both gasped for breath, smelling of sex and sweat. But it felt so good, so right. Koujaku looked at Noiz, who played with his hair quietly. He didn't look like a young boy now, and what they were discussing beforehand quickly came back to Koujaku.

Noiz was probably going to leave for Germany soon. How long would Koujaku have to wait until he came back, he wondered? As if reading his mind, Noiz kissed Koujaku passionately, rubbing his thigh against his cock. He didn't pull away until they both needed air.

"Stop thinking about everything. For tonight at least. Let's have some more fun. Let's have fun together, for good."

-

Noiz was a young man. Koujaku had forgotten what it was like to be so full of vigor and have a never-ending sex drive as they did it again for the fifth time. They had done it again and again after the first time, and Koujaku wasn't sure if he could keep up: they had done it doggy-style, missionary, and other ways. He had rode on top and Noiz had pulled his hair and he had bitten Noiz quite a few times. It was something he would like to get used to.

"I didn't think you would be able to keep up," Noiz admitted as they finally laid in bed after having fun in the shower (and eventually cleaning up). Koujaku hummed, laying on his back and watching Noiz mess with his hair. His eyes were half-opened, his backside sore, but his body thrumming with contentment from such sexual release. "I can't wait to do this everyday for good."

"Ah... you were serious about that?"

"Of course I was. Did you think I was lying?"

Noiz glared at Koujaku, who suddenly felt slightly ashamed.

"... A little. I am older than you by almost ten years you know. And I was your teacher three years ago."

"And I've loved for those three years, so that makes us even."

Koujaku was dumbfounded by the confession, but as Noiz kissed him, he decided to stop being so confused and surprised and just roll with it. The kid proved himself more than once tonight.

And that's enough for me.

-

Koujaku awoke at sunrise by the sound of his Coil. Rubbing his eyes, he reached over Noiz's sleeping body to retrieve it off the dresser. Disgruntled, he answered it, his eyes barely open.

"Hello?"

"Koujaku?"

Koujaku almost dropped his coil, suddenly awake.

"Aoba?"

"Yeah! How are you? Granny told me you came to see her yesterday!"

"Ah, I'm great... How are you? Did you make it safely?"

"Yeah, there was a delay, but I just managed to get here. Mink is on his way to come and get me from the airport. It's so amazing here, Koujaku! There are so many trees and mountains and the sky has so many stars over here. You'd love it!"

"Oh yeah?" Koujaku smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "I might just have to visit one day then when you finally move over there."

"Bah! You stupid hippo, Mink and I haven't even decided yet...!"

"It's a given, Aoba."

There's silence for a moment, save for the static, before Aoba speaks again.

"...How's everyone? Did you go see Mizuki and Clear like you said you would? I have to call them later actually..."

"Yeah, they're good. Everyone's good. Don't worry about us, Aoba. This is supposed to be your vacation away from the worry and stress, remember?" Koujaku chuckled as Aoba grumbled from the other line.

"I know, I know... The delay gave me time to think and I just... I'm sorry, Koujaku."

"Sorry? For what?"

"... I don't know why. I just know I needed to say it. Just forgive me, you hippo."

Koujaku smiled tenderly then, feeling his heart swell with happiness and sadness. He wasn't a complete idiot. He understood what Aoba was saying.

I'm sorry. I love you. ... Good-bye.

Yet his heart didn't ache like he thought it would. It didn't hurt too bad.

"... I'm sorry too." Koujaku paused. "You take care of yourself now. I'll see you next week at the airport. We can discuss classroom ideas afterwards yeah? I hear the students are only going to get much rowdier now."

"Ugh, don't remind me... Ah, I think I see Mink. Over here! Ah... okay! I'll talk to you later, Koujaku, okay? Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year," Koujaku said and the line went dead. Sighing he sat his coil on the dresser and looked outside. The sun was beginning to rise, a few clouds here and there but otherwise a beautiful day.

I wonder if there will be enough sun to melt the snow today. 

Koujaku glanced over at Noiz, who was still sleeping. He looked so young and vulnerable now, not able to hold up his steel attitude in his sleep. Koujaku lightly ran his finger along the younger man's lips, only to have it sucked into the warm cavern. This greedy little shit.

Koujaku snickered as Noiz suckled his finger before pulling it out. The boy was going to be more than a handful, but at the same time, Koujaku was excited to see where they would go. Maybe he would go to Germany too, meet Noiz's family, and figure things out. Perhaps they could stay there for several years or for good. It was something to think about, but for now Koujaku was interested in going outside. He could already hear people outside playing and laughing in the snow.

Maybe he could get Noiz to come out too. They could make a snowman or throw snow balls or just walk around until it was dark and cold. Then they could back here -- come back home -- and warm each other up and keep each other company until they fell asleep, only to do it again and the next day and the day after -- forever.


End file.
